


And Just Like That, I Have My Answer

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s04e13 After School Special, Fluff, Love Bro, M/M, Tough Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Sam's teacher asked if he was happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Just Like That, I Have My Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 13 After School Special

_"Are you happy, Sam?"_

It was good question. A really good question. It was a question that could change everything if he really thought about it.

He thought about all the pain. The pain he had when Jessica died, the pain he had when his father had told his brother that he might become a monster, the physical pain, the emotional pain, all of it. He thought about all the sadness this life had caused, all the suffering, and when he compared all the pain and the sadness to the happiness that he'd experienced in the past four years, the sadness could fill a room, and the joy could fit in the palm of his hand.

Love was different. He loved Jessica. He would have jumped in front of a bus for her. But that was over. Now, instead of sweet perfume and sparkling blue eyes, his dreams were filled with leather and clear green orbs. Soft hands were replaced with rough hands covered with callouses, and a sweet voice was replaced with a smooth, steady melody.

Sam looked down at his brother, who seemed very content snuggling into his chest. His hair was ruffled and soft from rolling around in his sleep, and small, soft noises escaped his mouth as he exhaled.

 Sam winced as he sat up, the bed creaking obnoxiously as he moved, and he sighed as he sat hunched on the edge of the mattress. He was so deep in thought that the hand on his back almost made him jump ten feet in the air.

"'am?"

Sam twisted his back to look at the bed, Dean blinking sleepily and looking like he could drop dead any minute. Sam smiled softly. "Go back to bed, Dean."

Dean shook his head and tugged on Sam's shirt. "No. Go back t'sleep wi' me. Gonna keep me up all night with your thinkin'"

Sam let out a breath, and let Dean tug him down, his brother curling up at his side and throwing an arm over his chest.

"Night Sammy."

"Good night."

Sam watched Dean look at him with his tired eyes, full of love and adoration, before his eyelids slid shut, and he knew he had his answer.

He was very happy.


End file.
